Ice Queen
by Era Dubois
Summary: Fairy Tale Challenge. The world has magic and one little girl will be able to tame it. A combination of Skip Beat and the Ice Queen. The chapters are going to be very short from here on in. If I am not doing what you want let me know I will take requests on all my stories.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either works

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful village on the side of a verdant mountain where the trees would fruit every spring with the most delicious and sweet flesh any had or ever shall taste. At least that was before. The mountain is dying and the trees are dropping their petals too soon. It is frightfully bleak and there is only one hope.

"No." Shotaro stood up and began walking away. "I hate this story. Why do we need to hear it again?"

Mrs. Fuwa settled herself back on her heels and looked reproachfully at her son. "Kyoko does not seem to mind."

It was true, the little girl stared with wonder into the distance waiting for the next piece of the aged fable.

"Do you want to hear the end or not?" It was not a question. Shotaro tramped back and sat down with a bit of violence.

"Good. Now the mountain had been put under a terrible curse by a witch who cast all out..."

The story soon ended and Kyoko yawned and smiled at the woman who was raising her, not mother, better than mother.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Shotaro stood up and stomped to his room.

Mrs. Fuwa picked the little girl up and set her in her little bed.

"Kyoko, do you want to know a secret?"

The little girl looked up with sleepy curiosity shining in her eyes. She slowly shook her head in the affirmative.

"You can not tell anyone."

The little girl shook her head again.

Mrs. Fuwa looked left and right for dramatic effect.

"That mountain is real and out there somewhere. Waiting to be freed from its frightful curse."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own either work

Ten years later

"Ah-choooo! Ugh"

"Are you all right Sho?"

The young man wiped his face with his suit's provided handkerchief.

"Yes," the newly made courtier said, " one of my adoring public talking about me that's all."

"Well, just remember I can't have you getting sick."

He scootched reaally close to her and asked with a puppy dog pout, " But you would take care of me, right?"

Shoko, his handler, pushed him slightly away, "Sho, don't play around, this is serious if you get sick that poor girl you dragged with you is going to have to help you."

He twisted his face in a very ungentlemanly way, "So, that's just the sort of thing I brought here for."

"I thought you were going to marry her. That makes it sound like you brought here just to be your handmaiden."

All he did was smile.

Kyoko was happily cleaning the large room where her prince had stayed before he started spending long nights at his benefactor's house. She had to work in two shops in order to pay for it, but as long as her prince was happy so was she.

She was going to be married to him after he became a full courtier and she just knew that one day, he would be king. He had such charisma and charm that when it came around to crown a new king, it just had to be him. There were no living heirs after all and the king had been living in another kingdom for years. Sho would be a prince and she would be a princess.

She informed the guard that she had a delivery to make and he let her go right in.

_My day is going so well._

At least it was. She heard everything and none of that would do.

She got real mad real fast. She could feel the wind swirling around lifting up the ends of her hair the darkness forming behind her as she fixed the deathly glare on the two who had just freed her so kindly.

She laughed, a blood curdling laugh; a hyena's laugh.

It felt as though the whole world had been frozen by her waves of hate and the two she addressed shivered in fear.

"I will get my revenge Sho!"

He came back to himself and gave her a haughty smile, "The only way you could get close enough to me is if you become a courtier yourself. But you're to plain to be a lady."

"I'll do more than that! I'll become will never be able to think of court without seeing my face!"

"We'll see about that. Guards!"

The two large men dragged Kyoko out, kicking and screaming.

She fell with a thump of bottom on stone and glared at the manor house she would always remember as the setting which began her new life.

She stood and dusted off her skirts. "I will get my revenge!" she shouted at the facade and the guards glared at her. She said more subdued, "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

"I just have to climb this mountain. How difficult can it be?"

Kyoko had been trekking up the mountain for what felt like forever and now the words she said were a bit too bitter.

She looked over her shoulder at the man reluctantly guiding her. "Sir you need not follow me any longer."

He shook his head. It was three weeks into the winter and this girl plans on reaching the summit of one of the most formidable peaks in the country. "Why are you doing this again turtle?"

She sighed as she continued to climb the rope. "I fell on my back once and if you had been willing to carry anything I would have picked myself up easily."

She couldn't help thinking that if she had less emotional baggage to carry around she wouldn't need help to get up the mountain. She wouldn't need to climb this mountain at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm was too much. Ren had warned that stupid little turtle of that hours ago when the first flurries began to fall. But no, she's a big girl who's been taking care of herself for years. She was strong willed when he'd met her ten years ago too. Why couldn't she have changed in that way instead of throwing herself into an alien world of courtiers and knights. She could have stayed home in that little village. She could have waited until he had established himself with the people and their king. She could have waited until he had come to wisk her away to a world of comfort and joy, but no. Come on, she could have at least waited until he woke up to go storming off into a blizzard that is well on its way to a whiteout. "There is a myth about this mountain for a reason TURTLE!"

My my, isn't he right about that. Kyoko has no idea what mess she has got herself into now.


	5. Chapter 5

Shivering. Cold, hunger and, by Jove, was she _actually_ scared? She hadn't let herself feel fear since she left Shotaro on that fateful day six months a

go. It would have only got in her way. She had needed to cozy up to Duke Takarada to gain the help of a more knowledgeable mentor and had found her

savior in the powerful yet arrogant person of one Sir Tsuruga. Still arrogant and still powerful but she had started to have a not-so-grudging respect for

the man who did not treat her as a lesser or even as a girl (though that would be nice for once to have someone treat her as though she had some

womanly qualities) he treated her as a junior, as a squire in the ranks on his (HER) way to the glory of knighthood. Now she wouldn't mind hearing that

condescending not e in his voice as he rescues her back from the cold and the ever-deepening white. Wait...is that...amethyst? Why are the two glowing

orbs of amethyst coming toward her through the snow?


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoko followed the white wolf up the mountain until she found herself at the entrance of a large castle of what appeared to be glass or possibly ice. She looked down at the wolf and was shocked when she heard a voice, attributing it to the large beast beside her. "Well, are you coming in or not?" The voice was too feminine, too..._too_ inhuman. She turned slowly and saw a ghost. "Mother?"


	7. Chapter 7

"That IDIOT!" Ren ran his hand along the outer edge of a towering wall of what must be the Enchantress's castle. "Mogami!" He turned slowly when he heard the door creak open. What he saw froze him to the spot. "Tina?"


	8. Chapter 8

Cold it be? Had his past come back to haunt him so fully that now the one reminder he wished to keep at bay was now here, under the same roof as Kyoko?

A slow smile spread over Tina's face. A menacing, terrifying smile. "Why, Ren, guilt got your tongue?" He stepped a foot closer to see her face. "It can't be. You are back in the west. You are to young to be the source of legend." She turned around, obviously expecting hi to follow. "Trust me Murderer, I am plenty old."


	9. Chapter 9

He followed her in but only to see where she hid Kyoko. They had to have walked the entire castle thrice-over when he finally snapped. "Tell me where you have imprisoned the girl!" She whirled around. "The child is perfectly fine and I will let her go if you make a deal." Ren forced his lip not to curl. "What sort of deal?" She smiled, sickeningly sweet, "Stay here with me for a year and a day." He looked down at the floor, a veritable sculpture of defeat. "Deal." She led him to a wall of crystal clear glass. "Good. Now, to show I can be trusted, voila. She is back in the town from whence the two of you came. Also, when your term of service expires you may return to her or choose to stay here with me." He was staring at Kyoko asleep in some noble house, most likely one of Takarada's. He was snapped from his reverie of returning home when the specter placed her hand on his chest and let it trail over him as she walked away, "We are sure to have fun Murderer. I doubt you will be able to leave when your time comes."


	10. Chapter 10

"Reino dear take our little guest to his room. You know the one." The white wolf blinked his purple eyes and then focused on the man standing there. "Well, what are you afraid of? Is he making my widdle-pudey-pie newvous?" The Ice Queen looked Ren up and down narrowing her eyes and wondering what it was about the man. He had some bad memories (something to do with a duel taken in his stead that _was_ why she had taken this form was it not?) but that is not what puts the shivers in her precious arctic wolf's paws. She let out her breath as though she now knew what to do. "You will follow me. Your room is not far from my destination." Ren didn't speak he knew this next year would be difficult enough without him making this witch angry and the happier she was the safer it would be for Kyoko.

Speaking of Kyoko…

Kyoko awoke feeling very fuzzy as she tried to think about what had happened. "Haaa. I can't believe it why would that arrogant…why would he save me?" She got dressed in a hurry and thanked the Duke quickly and began her trek anew. Because if that genius of a knight and arrogant blowhard thinks he can save her and then disappear, well, he has another think comin'.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why don't you simply bow to my will?!" The enchantress was vexed. She had placed him in the room adjoining hers. She had used every trick to win his adoration and obedience. The man, however, possesses Herculean strength against her wiles. "You have given me no choice. I will get your secrets even if I must resort to turning you into a mindless beast." A month had passed and he was still silent. She strapped him onto the bed and picked up the vile of cloudy blue liquid. "You are going to drink this and then you will spill your guts."

Kyoko finally found the castle and was able to scale the wall. She stood now on the balcony of a large well lit room and there through the adjoining door was Sir Tsuruga and he saw her too.

His eyes widened and he broke his vow of silence. "I change my mind I want to talk with you over dinner…downstairs…right now." The queen smiled. "That is what I thought. I'll go downstairs and fix that up right now." Once she was gone Kyoko went in and untied Ren. They slowly made their way down through the window and in through the servant's door. Ren told Kyoko to stay but she would hear none of it. She glared and in hushed harsh tones explained that she had not come this whole way to be written so easily out of the adventure. She snuck up on the queen and froze when the wolf was standing opposite her. Kyoko raised a silent finger to her lips and Reino nodded in understanding. Kyoko whirled the witch toward the two of them and she flashed between the features of Tina and Saena Mogami. Ren could see in the wolf what was about to happen and he wouldn't allow Kyoko to witness it. There was a flash of white, a surge of cold, and there standing above the new pile of snow was a young man in a white fur coat. He bowed his head toward the two adventurers. "Milady thank you, as his majesty weakened her day by day with his resistance I simply needed her confused so I may return myself and the rest of the mountain denizens to their true forms.

"Your welcome…wait…your majesty?" She looked at Ren and he put his right index finger on his smiling lips to silent a question but it meant she could swak him in the right shoulder.

For the first time in centuries the mountain bloomed and leafed and for the first time in decades the true royal family was on the throne.

To Whom It May Concern,

You are cordially invited to the royal wedding of Prince Kuon and Lady Kyoko.

We look forward to your presence at these most joyous of nuptials.

Sincerely,

The Royal family

Shotaro threw the invitation to the ground, "They didn't even address it to me!"

Fuwa aside, they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
